A Love Long Lost
by Diana's Helper
Summary: What happens when Kikyou vows to reclaim her love? Complications ensue. This is my first fan fiction, so please read and rate.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own Inuyasha, or any other characters. Rumiko Takahashi does. Perhaps she will give them to me for Christmas? crosses fingers

**

* * *

-Chapter One- **

* * *

_Inuyasha..._

The voice called out to him- hauntingly familair. The face of his first love, the only woman who had understood him floated in front of him. He reached out for her, only to find that his hands passed through her. He could not reach her. He could not touch her. Letting his hands drop, he yelled her name in despair, tears running down his cheeks.

"KIKYOU!"

The terrified hanyou boy awoke, panting. Sweat streamed down his face. The nightmare was always the same, every night. He would see her face, Kikyou's face looming before him. And then she would disappear. Glancing around at his sleeping comrades, he sighed. 'It could be worse...' InuYasha thought grudgingly. 'One of the others could have been woken up. And then it would all be over.' There was some truth to that statement. If Kagome, Sango, Miroku, or even little Shippou found out he had nightmares about the dead miko, well...The boy could already imagine the hurt look on Kagomes face, and the pitying looks of the others. Curling his clawed hands into fists, he growled softly. Kagome was already hurt enough- she had seen Kikyou and himself kissing. But why did he care so much about how Kagome felt. It was Kikyou he loved. Kikyou! Laying back down, he once again fell into an unpeaceful sleep- his dreams full of the one he used to love.

Fifty years, he had been brutally betrayed by someone who he thought was her. Naraku. Kikyou, with the last ounce of her strength, sealed him to a tree, with the last ounce of her strength. Now, after being unleashed, he was shocked to find she was dead. Or at least, she used to be dead. Until the evil Witch brought her back. Having her back with him was both a blessing...and a curse. He had promised her long ago that he would always be there for her. Inuyasha didn't know whether or not he could keep that promise. Sure, Kikyou had tried to take him to hell with her- but that just showed how much she loved him. She wanted to be with him forever. Was there something wrong with that?

* * *

Not Far Away...

* * *

The miko in question stopped in mid walk. She could feel the soft caress of the evening wind on her shoulder, but it meant nothing to her.Normally, she would call the sensation chilling, and would shudder. But she had found, that when you're dead, you fear nothing. Yes, Kikyou is supposed to be dead. She was denied an honorable death, dying alone at the hands of another.And now, thanks to that awful witch Urasue, she was also denied the restfulness of eternal sleep. It was her fault that she was forced to steal the souls of others justto keep her alive. She was driven by her hatred of the one she used to love. Oh, how she remembered the beautiful days, when she was still alive. Curse Naraku, for taking all that away fromher.It was he who had condemned her to this life. And it was he who would pay. 

There was the small matter of her reincarnation, but that she set aside for another day. This girl, they called her 'Kagome', was obviously no threat to her. It was clear where Inuyash's heart lay- inKikyou's hands. It was hers to break, or to cherish. She relished this power, but all the same knew she must be careful. Though Kagome could see the shards of the Shikon No Tama, so could she. And soon demons would realize that. No, it was safer to just let Kagome do her work. "While I watch from the shadows..." The woman thought a bit sadly. She had been following the groups adventures closely, still not wanting to let go of her love for Inuyasha. It was pitiful really, how she watched them. She was there everytime Kagome and Inuyasha had some moment alone. It pained her so much to see Inuyasha, HER Inuyasha actually warming up to the wench. Kikyou knew she could never be with him- as one of the dead, she was destined to wander till the end of time. But it still made her heart ache to see the two together.

"Inuyasha..." She vowed in her serious and emotionless voice. "I will find a way, so we can be together once again."


	2. The Plotting BeginsReposted

**Disclaimer** I don't own InuYasha or Kikyou, or anyone else for that matter. Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

**The Deal** Alright, hey y'all. Thanks for reading and reviewing- I appreciate your comments so far. I will try to update at least once a week, but I might get busy. It all depends on how busy I am.

* * *

How can I do it? Kikyou thought. Her mind whizzed through the possibilities. First, she had to get Inuyasha, and his friends, to trust her again. That would take a lot of work on her part- that 'Kagome' was not likely to just accept her...not after she tried to take Inuyasha to Hell. After she gained their trust, she would reveal her true nature. Her plan would need some refining, that was certain. But, it would work...as long as that girl did not get in the way.  
Her face betrayed no emotion, but if you had looked past that mask, you would have seen a flicker of hate enter her eyes. She would have to do something about her 'reincarnation'. The girl would have to be subdued for a time, so that she could get Inuyasha alone. Kikyou would not kill the girl, for that would be too cruel. She would just get her out of the way long enough for the other woman to make her move. A sigh escaped her. This was going to be a lot of work. But, it would be worth it. Kikyou had no doubt in her mind that Inuyasha still loved her, but she just had to make him see that. They were fated to be together, but obviously that wasn't enough. The woman would just have to gently bump him to his senses.

* * *

The Next Morning: Kaede's Hut.

* * *

The group awoke with the sound of the normal slap of the flesh of Sango's hand hitting the side of a certain monks cheek. This was a normal occurence to them, and was not cause for alarm. Wiping sleep from their eyes, they adjusted the the new light of the sun as they prepared breakfast. While Kagome and Shippou watched the pot, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha sat of to the side. Miroku was rubbing a red handprint, while the demon slayer sat there looking extremely annoyed. However, they were both shocked by how quiet the hanyou was. Normally, he growled at Miroku for being such a pervert so early in the morning. But not today.

"Inuyasha...Is there something wrong?" The purple eyes of the monk met Inuyasha's gold ones. His voice was hesitant- you had to tread carefully around the moody Inuyasha. Otherwise, absolute chaos would ensue, and the end result would probably have to do with one word: 'Sit!'. You could never tell with the half-demon, it was dangerous to even talk to him.

"No." Came the curt reply almost immediatley. His voice was hard and his eyes betrayed no emotion, something that was unusual for him. Usually, if he wanted to conceal something, you could see it in his eyes. This was obviously different, and Miroku had a feeling that no matter how hard he tried, he would never be able to pry out what Inuyasha was concealing. It was frustrating, knowing that he was keeping something from the group. But then again, somethings should never be revealed. Especially if it was about Kikyou. The pained look that entered Kagome's eyes whenever the miko's name was mentioned was enough to make anyone wince. Sighing, and allowing all conversation to drop away, they ate breakfast in silence, too wrapped up in their own thoughts to speak.


	3. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters in this particular story. End of story. No witty remark.

* * *

Somewhere in the Forest...

It had been one hour. One straight hour since the group had packed up from Kaede's house and left. One hour since anyone had said a word. Even Shippou had been quiet, choosing to sleep in the little basket attached to Kagome's pink bicycle. Kagome had chosen not to ride, and pushed her bycicle along, trying to manuever around rocks. Inuyasha walked far ahead, every now and then his ears twitched. It was impossible to tell what he, or anyone else, was thinking. They kept their thoughts to themselves.  
For Kagome, this was torture. The girl needed social contact, she craved it. Going one hour without talking was quite a feat for her, and she was growing weary of it. She was different from Kikyou in this way. Kagome could never figure out how the woman had managed to go so long without speaking to anyone. The last time she had seen Kikyou, she was locking lips with a certain half-demon.

The girl shuddered at the memory. It was one that had haunted her dreams for many nights, before she had managed to shove it to the back of her mind. Sighing outloud, she slowly pushed her bike along. Sango heard the sigh, and looked her way quizzically. The two had become as close as sisters, and Kagome often confided in her when they were bathing at the hot spring. They had similair problems, seeing as they were both in love with men in the group, and they both were bent on denying it. Nudging her gently in the shoulder, she whispered, "Whats wrong?"  
The half-demons ears twitched again. Naturally, he could hear what the demon slayer was saying, and was interested in hearing the answer. The two woman often forgot his keen sense of hearing, so he heard a lot of what was whispered between them. Most of it was junk- things that didn't concern or interest him. But sometimes it was interesting. Sometimes.

"Just thinking about dog-boy and Kikyou again." The girl whispered back to her friend. She knew it was useless to lie to Sango, and decided that telling the truth would be the easiest thing to do. Besides, even if she did lie, Sango would eventually figure it out. Sometimes this quality in the other woman was, dare she say it...annoying.

Inuyasha almost stopped right then and there, wanting to scream at the wench to be quiet. What he did with Kikyou was none of her concern. The poor half-demon didn't understand why she had to go on and on about it. Now, in Inuyasha's defense, he had never encountered love before he met Kikyou. It was such an alien thing to him, so it was almost impossible for him to even contemplate it's complexities.  
About to turn around and tell Kagome to shut her trap, he was distracted by a certain scent. The scent that often tortured him. "Kikyou." He whispered. Miroku, who was walking beside him gave him a warning glance. If he chose to chase dead priestess, the monk didn't know how Kagome would take the emotional blow. Naturally, she would be hurt and confused...But all that aside, her heart might not be able to take another blow. Miroku often watched the girl at night, wondering how she delt with all the pain that usually came with traveling with Inuyasha. Not that he would ever tell Sango (or anyone else).

A figure in the shadow of a tree came forth. For a moment, time stood still as everyone slowed to a halt. The breath caught in Inuyasha's throat, as he once again faced the woman he had (and still) loved. Kagome's eyes flashed, and then filled with tears. Sango and Miroku moved closer to eachother, goose bumps running up and down their spine. They knew that this meeting would most likely not end well. Kikyou herself felt her bravery falter. She hadn't expected such an electric shock to run through her when she her eyes met the familair gold ones. Then, she regained her composure. "Inuyasha...Kagome. And friends." She greeted them, her voice monotone. It would not do for her showing uncharacteristic displays of emotion at their first meeting. No...that would come later.  
Kagome didn't speak, but only reached down to touch Shippou's head, gently. The small demon awoke, and looked around, clearly confused. When he saw the priestess, he hugged Kagome's fingers. He too knew how much pain the woman caused her. Keep in mind, he was allowed to bathe with the women, and heard much of their conversations. Sometimes, he even added his own opinions. He had grown to think of Kagome as a sort of mother to him, and resented anyone who would want to hurt the teenage girl.

Inuyasha nodded, a small smile touching his lips. "Kikyou." His voice came out strangled, as he struggled to keep the wave of emotions under control. He wanted to growl with frustration- just the sight of the woman made his heart beat faster, and make him shiver with happiness. It was obvious where his loyalties lay, and sooner or later Kagome needed to realize it.  
Kikyou returned the smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. Inside, she was rejoicing. Just the sight of her made Inuyasha's emotions run wild. This was going to be more fun than she expected.


	4. Invitation from Hell

**Disclaimer- Me don't own Inuyasha or the 'gang'. Sorry.**

The group stood there, not speaking, just waiting. What they were waiting for was unknown. To be honest, Inuyasha himself was having a hard time keeping himself from embracing her on the spot. Kikyou's face was untouched by the troubles of everyday life, and the hanyou was still captivated by how beautiful she was. Kagome, however, was battling a different emotion. Hate.

'I have no reason to hate Kikyou… Perhaps, I am just worried about Inuyasha's safety.' She told herself, wanting to believe that was true. But there was no mistaking it. Her blood boiled in her veins, and she wanted to scream at the other woman to leave Inuyasha alone. Surprised that she was feeling such hatred towards another, she clenched her fist and did her best to appear calm.

Kikyou sighed when they didn't say anything. She had thought something like this would happen. "Its nice to see you all are well." Her voice was even, and the comment was directed at everyone, not just Inuyasha. She had carefully formulated how she would approach them, and this was just the opening line in the sort of 'play' she had lain out. Now, she would have to see if she had interpreted them correctly.

Inuyasha tried to speak- he really did. The noise that came out instead was halfway between a grunt and a groan. The monk and demon slayer watched with interest, as did the rest of the people/demons present, as the embarrassed half-demon turned a deep red color. Shippou was dying from silent laughter as the adults eyes widened. Even Kikyou was a bit shocked. She knew that Inuyasha had 'feelings' for her, but she didn't know that it affected him so much. Normally, Inuyasha would have rather died than shown embarrassment.

"And you too, Kikyou."

It was finally Kagome who had to speak. Her voice was normal, but someone who really knew her knew that it was a bit strained. Her expression betrayed no feelings, but the look in her eyes was enough for Kikyou to tell that she was not at all pleased by her arrival. She was forcing herself to be polite, even when every nerve in her body called for her to rip this woman to pieces.

Sango leaned over to whisper something in Miroku's ear. Bending towards the demon slayer, he nodded at her words. It was time someone helped people get over the awkwardness of the situation. Naturally, it would have to be him- I mean who else had the gift of charm in the group? It obviously wasn't Inuyasha.

"What brings you to these parts, priestess Kikyou?" His silky voice took on an interested tone. He stepped forward a bit, blocking Kagome and Sango from view. This move was calculated and effective; the two women would now be able to speak to each other at leisure, without worrying about being seen.

If Kikyou hadn't been putting on an act, she would have smirked. She had figured that someone would come forward to 'break the ice' as they say. 'So far, so good.' She thought. They were falling for her plan, hook, line, and sinker. This was going to be easier than she ever imagined.

"To be honest…. I am fleeing Naraku." She made a fake quiver come into her voice and widened her eyes in 'fear'. "He…is out to kill me now, for reasons unknown to me. I have been running from him for many days." Just the mention of Naraku's name made Inuyasha's ears perk up. Kikyou lowered her head, appearing to the entire world, a scared female.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. The blush disappeared from his cheeks and was quickly replaced by the flush of anger. "That bastard." He said venomously. How dare Naraku go after innocent Kikyou! If only there was a way to keep her safe with him… Then it hit him.

"Kikyou… Why don't you travel with us? That way you will be protected from Naraku."

Kagome, who had been whispering urgently to Sango fell uncharacteristically silent. She gripped the other woman's arm tightly, her eyes full of hurt. 'How can he do this to me?' She thought. 'He knows how much pain she causes me!'

Quite frankly, Inuyasha didn't really care at the moment. His sole aim in life was to protect Kikyou- no matter how everyone else felt about her. By inviting her into the group, he risked his friendship with Kagome and the respect that Miroku and Sango had for him. All that for one woman. Not what you would call an even trade, eh?

Kikyou smiled, and this time it met her eyes. "That sounds like an idea."

**

* * *

**

Selenas Corner

_Hey ya'll. I hope you didn't miss me, 'cause I am back and better than ever. Anyway- I apologize for any Kagome dissing that takes place here, but I wasn't feeling very nice today, and Kagome is one of the best people to get annoyed at. Sorry, all you Kagome lovers, but Kikyou is a tiddle bit smarter than her. Heh. Don't forget to read and rate._


	5. Campfire Feelings

**Disclaimer**- I don't own the Inu Gang. Rumiko Takahashi does. sighs

* * *

Naturally, the first time they made camp together, there was tension. Kagome couldn't accept Inuyasha for inviting Kikyou to live with them, and Inuyasha couldn't understand why Kagome refused to speak to him. And then there was Sango, Shippou and Miroku, all of whom understood everything and could do absolutely nothing. Silence reigned, and continued to reign until everyone was ready for bed and Inuyasha prepared to take the first watch. A quick 'good night' was said, and then silence once more.

Kikyou pretended to close her eyes, only stalling until she could hear Kagome's shallow breathing from the sleeping bag beside her. She didn't understand about these 'sleeping bags', but had accepted one from the girl. They were nice and warm, and almost made her feel alive again. Almost. Now, she would put the second step of her plan into action. It was an important step, but if it failed, it didn't mean the end of her plan.

The woman slipped out of her sleeping bag, making almost no noise. Or at least, to human ears. Inuyasha's ears perked immediately and he looked her way. She walked over to where he sat near the fire and sat down next to him.

"Kikyou, are you well?" The hanyou asked hesitantly, after staring at the orange and red flames for a moment. It was natural for him to think that something was the matter- she had just willingly left the comfort of her nice warm 'sleeping bag'.

"Yes, I am fine." She answered, allowing a bit more emotion to leak into her voice. It would not due for him to think that she was just as cold as ever. "The truth is, I have been thinking these past months…about you." She could almost hear his breath catch in his throat, and concealed a smile. This was going to be easier than she thought.

"Me?" Was Inuyasha's disbelieving answer. _'Should I tell her that I was thinking a lot about her too? No. I should keep silent, and wait for what she has to say. Then I will tell her about my thoughts.'_ He thought, silently waiting for her answer. The look in his golden eyes was one that had never been there before. Affection.

"Yes, you. If you must know…I still have feelings for you. And I was wondering how you felt." Kikyou abandoned her wheedling way of saying things and decided to just say it straight out. _Now, it all depends on what he has to say._ She thought. If he rejected her, or acted even a little bit unsure of himself, she would have to make minor adjustments to her plan. If he accepted her wholeheartedly, she could proceed as she wished.

"I…I also, have feelings. For you, I mean," was the clumsy reply. Inuyasha blushed, but it was barely visible in the light that the fire shed on the pair. _Good._ Kikyou thought. _That makes my job that much easier. _A smile appeared on her face.

"Oh, Inuyasha." She simpered. "How wonderful!"

The hanyou looked at her strangely, and then shook his head. Women.

* * *

**Selena's Corner** Thanks everyone, for all the great reviews! I should probably explain this chapter, considering that Kikyou is acting a wee bit out of character here. She has a plan. For this plan to work, she has to get Inuyasha into her trap. It was vital to 'The Plan' that she knows how he feels about her. Telling him how she feels, is the only way. Don't hurt me. hides

I will try to update when I can, and thanks for the reviews!

_-Selena-_


	6. Betrayal Cuts Deep

Kagome withdrew from the bush from behind the couple. Her brown eyes sparkled with unshed tears. She had known Inu-yasha's feelings for the undead priestess, but actually hearing it made it hard for her. Inu-yasha's senses were so overwhelmed by Kikyou's scent he didn't notice her. And that was as good thing. She didn't want to be noticed by him, or anyone. Generally, when you run away, you do it secretly.

_Rot her brains. _The hurt girl thought venomously. She wasn't used to being so mean, but in this case, Kikyou deserved it. _I hope she goes to hell, her and that half-breed excuse for a demon. _A silver tear streaked down her cheek, falling on her packed bag. She was ready to go. With one last glance at the sleeping Shippou, Sango, and Miroku, Kagome sighed. She would be glad to leave Inuyasha and Kikyou behind, but Shippou and Sango would be heart broken. As for Miroku, she didn't even think that he noticed her. With one last look at her friends, she turned away and disappeared into the forest.

Kikyou, who had sensed Kagome's aura leaving, and smiled. She had known the girl had been hiding there all along. Now, she was gone, and the path to Inuyasha's heart was clear. Or at least, almost clear. He wouldn't forget about her so easily, she knew. Now, was the tricky part. She had to make him believe she would be gone for a couple days. Not that she would be gone forever. If there was even the slightest hint that she was too hurt to ever come back, Inuyasha would go after her, and everything would be ruined. Talk about pressure.

* * *

Morning dawned bright and clear on camp, and Shippou was the first of the group to wake. He snorted at Inuyasha, who was sleeping in his customary manner (sitting up) at the bottom of a tree. Slowly, his eyes ran over each sleeping member, counting them. Then, they widened. And he counted again, this time out loud. "One, two, three, four, five, six." That wasn't right. Last night, there had been seven. Who was missing? Then, he realized who it was.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" He yelled into one of the hanyou's snow white ears. A clawed hand reached out and pulled him up by the tail. Slowly, he looked up into Inuyasha's blazing amber eyes.

"What do you want, squirt?" Obviously, he was grumpy. Shippou almost ran away then and there, but kept up bravely. "Kagome…She's gone!" His words had an instant effect on Inuyasha, and he found himself on the ground where he had dropped him. The half-demon however, was tearing up camp, looking for the girl. Miroku and Sango awoke hearing the noise and added to the fray by asking what the heck was going on and why he was tearing up everything.

Kikyou just stood watching, waiting for the opportune moment. When the chaos was at its peak, she would speak up, saying that Kagome had told her to tell them not to worry and she would be back soon. Naturally, that was a big lie. But, it was needed. Sometimes to get someone to realize you are right, you have to do some bad things. Seeing the moment, she stepped forward.

"Don't worry," she began, and the rest fell silent. Shippou's eyes brimmed with hope; he was worried to death about his 'mother'. "The girl, Kagome, she told me last night that she was leaving for a couple days and would be back really soon." Sango and Miroku exchanged a curious glance; they both knew that Kagome would rather die then tell Kikyou anything important. Shippou too was suspicious, but he decided not to show it. The only one who really believed her was Inuyasha. No surprises there.

"So the wench decided leave, eh?" An uncharacteristic smirk was on his face, and all of them looked at him with looks of surprise on their faces. Normally when Kagome left to go back to her time, he would mope about it for days. This was so totally unlike him. And no one knew why he was acting this way. No one, but Kikyou that is. She knew what mysterious 'disease' had struck the half-demon. And it was all going according to plan.

* * *

**Selena's Corner**: I have an apology to make. Several actually. I am sorry for not updating. I am sorry for the short chapter. I am sorry for being sorry. And I am sorry for...whatever else I did. There we go. I feel so much better now. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Expect more to come. Please review! 


End file.
